Question: First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the product of $-4$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-7$ times that expression and then add $5$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-4$ and $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What is $-5$ plus $-4x$ $-4x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-4x - 5) = \color{orange}{-7(-4x-5)}$ What does adding $5$ to $\color{orange}{-7(-4x-5)}$ do? $-7(-4x-5)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-4x-5)+5$.